


Увидимся позже

by EvilCatW



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Time Travel, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Эдвард заключает сделку с Истиной.В 1908 году, в разгар Ишварской войны, Рой Мустанг встречает Рассела Хейдериха.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Увидимся позже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [See you later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438572) by [iiiigdfv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiiigdfv/pseuds/iiiigdfv). 



Мир горит, и в этом виноват Рой.

Он тяжело дышит; вокруг него больше пепла и пыли, чем кислорода, которые покрывают его лёгкие, кожу и волосы. От него несёт незабываемым ароматом палёной плоти.

Стук пульса тяжело отдаётся в ушах и заставляет зрение слегка плыть. Он крепко зажмуривается и впивается острым гравием в ладони, пытаясь заземлиться.

То, во что превратилась некогда прекрасная улица — это шелуха, обрамлённая скелетообразными зданиями и призраками, преследующими обугленные оболочки пустой плоти. Ветер свистит и крики прорезаются сквозь пещерную тишину, и суровое солнце объединило свои силы с ненавистным пламенем Роя, чтобы вернуть их к жизни в тени дыма. Эхо криков без устали отдаётся в его голове — Рой сомневается, что это когда-нибудь прекратится.

Языки пламени до сих пор пожирают то немногое, что осталось; злобные клочья света, которые задерживаются и танцуют на песчаном ветру, цепляясь за прочный каркас или случайный труп; обломки от взрывов, которые он вызвал, текут, как медленный прилив, заполняя дорогу и омывая серый мир. Это поглощает всё, что может из тел мёртвых — в псевдохоронении, как будто сама земля пытается вернуть своих людей домой.

От едкого запаха у него сводит живот. И от гноящегося отвращения к себе, поднимающего голову в волне тошноты.

Рой тяжело опускается на землю; его тошнит. Отчаянными движениями пальцев он цепляется за собственные руки и мягкую белую ткань перчаток, прикрывающих их. Вышитая на них сетка аккуратна и красна, как разрез хирурга — красна, как кровь, которую он пролил и сжёг. Красная, как смерть, пятнающая его совесть.

Вот что он сделал.

Маленький, ничего не подозревающий городок, неохраняемый и незащищенный. Народ, который он послал в огонь…

Никто этого не заслужил.

Когда начинается приступ паники, Рой чувствует чьё-то приближение.

Рой не видит фигуру, спотыкающуюся о груду развороченного здания, выкрикивающую его имя между плевками непристойностей. Рой не замечает, как человек осматривает место преступления, и не замечает, как тот замечает Роя и неуклюже пробирается к нему. Рой ничего не видит, потому что не может дышать из-за призрачных рук, сдавливающих его горло, и недостаток кислорода заставляет его зрение плыть.

— К чёрту всё. Мустанг!

Руки хватают его за плечи, и он хватается за них, представляя себе руки, которые ударят в следующий раз. Смертельным ударом. Так, как он и заслужил.

— Вот дерьмо. Прости, — говорит человек, и давление исчезает. — Мне жаль. Блять.

Логически, Рой понимает, что у него определённо гипервентиляция. Он знает, что это неподходящее место для такой уязвимости. Но он также знает, что земля вращается и падает под ним, и, несмотря на огонь и неутомимое солнце пустыни, его сотрясает дрожь, глухой озноб, как старые трубы в расшатанных столярных изделиях, гремящие зимой. Он знает, что не может дышать.

— Эй! Эй, Мустанг… Рой, ты меня слышишь? Давай, ублюдок, мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал, ради меня, хорошо? Сосредоточься на мне. Вдох-выдох, да? Вдох-выдох.

***

Время летит незаметно, теряясь в потрескивании догорающего костра и сливаясь с негромкой мелодией детской колыбельной, которую напевает человек, когда Рой наконец начинает расслабляться.

Его спаситель — это изображение золотого и серого. Пыль прочерчивает его угловатое лицо и бежит дорожками по спутанным светлым волосам, беспорядочно выбивающимся из некогда аккуратной косы. Его золотые глаза — большие, пытливые монеты, и Рой поражён непрошеным воспоминанием о тёмных коридорах, освещённых свечами, и отвлечении сказкой, о драконе цвета солнца и его горных сокровищах. Он воображает, что никогда больше не встретит такого человека.

Он сидел перед Роем. Его повседневная одежда и длинное коричневое пальто были грязными, левая нога отброшена в сторону от остального тела, а пальцы правой руки барабанят по грязи. Несмотря на это, он умудряется выглядеть грациозно.

На нём нет униформы. Значит, не военный.

Дым, должно быть, добрался до него. Когда Рой говорит, изо рта у него вырывается резкий скрежет гравия о гравий.

— Кто ты?

Мужчина моргает, кашляет и отводит взгляд.

— Я… Рассел. Хейдих. Рассел Хейдрих.

Рой не дурак, он понимает, что имя, вероятно, фальшивое, но решает ничего не говорить. Он понимает, что есть много причин, по которым человек может захотеть скрыть свою личность. Особенно в такие времена. И хотя его работа диктует, что он должен озаботиться и узнать истинное имя человека, Рой решает, что причина не в этом, в особенности, потому что они сидят в обугленных развалинах братской могилы, созданной его руками.

Потому что Хейдрих знает, кто он.

Рой тоже скрывал бы своё имя, если бы мог.

Люди начинают узнавать имя «Рой Мустанг» и его титул: Огненный Алхимик. Внезапно при упоминании его имени появляется клубок коннотаций, разворачивающихся перед ним. Роя от этого тошнит. Что удивительно, так это то, что Хейдрих знал его в лицо, и даже если имя Роя хорошо известно, его лицо — нет.

Конечно, всегда есть шанс, что его кто-то послал.

Рой не знает, что его больше беспокоит. Но его тело словно налилось свинцом, кости вздрагивают; руки дрожат, как хрупкие ветки на ветру, и он боится, что сломается и его утащат на дно под тяжестью мира, нависшего над плечами, как обыкновенную падаль.

Итак, Рой решает, что у него есть приоритеты. Большинство из них заканчиваются на дне бутылки.

Крепкие руки Хейдриха схватили его за предплечья, и Рой вскочил на ноги. Он улыбается, глядя на нехарактерное для Роя выражение неуверенности. Его королевский синий мундир — серого цвета, а знаки отличия испачканы сажей; дипломатия, мораль и свобода — осколки стекла под ногами. Так что прямо сейчас Рой решает, что он не военный, а просто ещё один человек.

Он застывает в разрезе улыбки Хейдриха и жизни в его золотых глазах, и робко улыбается в ответ.

***

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем он видит Хейдриха вновь.

Когда он это делает, то находится в палатке медиков. Хейдрих выглядит точно так же, как в тот день, когда был в роли ангела-спасителя: тот же длинный плащ и поношенные ботинки; его волосы, как и тогда, заплетены в косу — пусть и чуть более ветреную, — а на руках перчатки.

Что изменилось, так это хмурое выражение его лица. И кровавый порез на лбу.

— Я в порядке, — ворчит он светловолосой медсестре, накладывающей ему швы в виде бабочки. Она одаривает его улыбкой медсестры, то есть: _«конечно, милый, милый мальчик, но ты также контуженный и глупый»_. Это нежная и снисходительная улыбка.

Хейдрих видит её насквозь, говорит что-то о _блондинках_ и ворчит себе под нос.

Медик смеётся.

— Для вас Сара, мистер Хейдрих, — говорит она ему, прежде чем её вызывают к другому пациенту.

Хейдрих смотрит ей вслед с грустной улыбкой на лице. Рой не пытается анализировать его. Не думает, что ему это нужно. Это просто мужчина, наблюдающий, как уходит красивая девушка.

Но Хейдрих не долго смотрит на неё. Когда Рой оборачивается, его золотистые глаза моргают; удивление окрашивает его лицо.

— Р… Мустанг, — приветствует он.

— Хейдрих, — отвечает Рой. — Что случилось?

— Я… ну, можно сказать, что кто-то немного завидовал мне, — хмыкает он, как будто Рой не понимает какой-то внутренней шутки. — Я сделал то, что должен был.

— Конечно, — дипломатично отвечает Рой и не настаивает.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Хейдрих.

Рой жестом показывает на темноволосого мужчину, которого та же медсестра перевязывает, и на его лице появляется улыбка, от которой слегка кружится голова.

— Здесь мой друг, Маэс.

— О, — говорит Хейдрих, его тон не читается. — Ладно. Что ж, он в надёжных руках. Это миссис Рокбелл, — он кивает в её сторону, — она ухаживает за твоим другом. Она и её муж — хорошие люди, лучшие в своём деле. Он в надёжных руках.

Рой не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто кивает.

— Знаешь, у них есть дочь, — говорит Хейдрих через минуту. — Когда-нибудь она станет отличным автомехаником.

— Ты много знаешь об автоброне? — спрашивает Рой, на удивление неуверенный, светская это беседа или нет.

— Я знаю, что это чёртова заноза в заднице, — улыбается Хейдрих, постукивая пальцем по левому колену. И, ох. О, он даже не предполагал. Это похоже на предложение мира, но для чего, Рой не уверен.

— Мне… очень жаль, — говорит он. По крайней мере, он знает, что он не жертва войны, или, по крайней мере, не этой войны. Хейдрих двигается слишком плавно — _слишком_ плавно. Его контроль должно быть многолетний.

— Детская травма, — объясняет Хейдрих, — моя вина в том, что я был тупицей.

Рой больше ни о чем не спрашивает. Он узнает напряжённость вокруг глаз другого мужчины. Потеря конечности — это большая цена за то, чтобы быть тупицей.

— Рой? Рой! — Маэс зовёт, громко, как воздушный змей, с другого конца комнаты. — Ро-о-о-о-о-о-ой, свет моей жизни! Это же ты?

— Иду, Маэс, — говорит Рой. Он ещё не совсем хочет уходить, но, похоже, не может найти причину остаться. — Береги себя, Хейдрих.

— Да, — говорит он. Рой отмечает, что глаза Рассела большие и бездонные. — Увидимся позже.

Рой присоединяется к Маэсу, который начинает болтать о симпатичной медсестре, _но, Рой, она замужем_. _Что же мне делать?_

Когда он оглядывается, Хейдриха уже нет.

***

Рой старается не привязываться.

Он старается.

(Это не работает).

Хейдрих приходит и уходит, как прилив; он был в одно мгновение и исчез в следующее. Но он начал здороваться с Роем с искренней, непрошеной улыбкой и, возможно, даже с ноткой облегчения в глазах, когда они сталкивались.

Война ещё не закончилась. Они до сих пор посылают Роя. И это до сих пор из раза в раз вырывает из него кусочек души. Иногда появляется Хейдрих. Иногда тот этого не делает.

Иногда, когда Рой видит его, он находится в худшем состоянии, чем большинство. Кровь спутывает его волосы, из носа рекой течёт кровь, дыра в плече, десятки ран на спине, как будто на него напал медведь. В такие минуты он часто бормочет что-то вроде: _«три вниз, пять вперёд.»_

Рой ещё не набрался смелости спросить об этом.

За последние месяцы у них сложились дружеские отношения, отличные от тех, что у Роя с Маэсом или Ризой. Странные обстоятельства свели их вместе, и Хейдрих никогда не уклонялся от них. Даже по мере того, как растёт известность Роя.

Они сидят вокруг небольшого костра. Это одна из редких ночей отдыха Роя. В руке у него фляжка, воняющая каким-то нечестивым варевом, которое он стащил у Маэса. Свет костра пляшет на изогнутом металле. Рой говорит о своём детстве.

— Мадам всегда смеялась надо мной, когда я приводил кого-нибудь домой. Говорила, что я притворяюсь ради своего же блага.

— А ты? — спрашивает Хейдрих с лёгкой понимающей усмешкой. Он сидит рядом, наклонившись к Рою, их колени соприкасаются.

— Конечно, — фыркает Рой, позволяя тёплому жару алкоголя наполнить его слова. — Но я никогда не собирался признаваться в этом. Мадам всегда права, знаешь ли.

Хейдрих смеётся.

— Да, я кое-что знаю об этом. Она говорит, как мой учитель и мой лучший друг в одном лице. Они тоже всегда были правы…

 _Были_ , сказал Хейдрих. Рой слегка всхлипывает.

— Мой брат всегда был самым умным из нас двоих, — продолжает он, — он слушал, когда я был слишком упрям или тупоголов. Боже, я бы умер много лет назад, если бы не он, — он сухо смеётся.

Рой передает ему фляжку, Хейдрих делает большой глоток и смотрит Рою в глаза.

— И мой… босс тоже. Этот сумасшедший ублюдок. Но умный, ох какой умный. Но он всегда притворялся, понимаешь? Когда-нибудь он будет управлять страной. Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь говорил ему об этом; эгоистичный засранец сразу бы это понял. Он и так достаточно самолюбив.

Рой смеётся, глядя, как свет пробивается сквозь волосы Хейдриха.

— От меня он этого не услышит.

За это он получает слабую, едва заметную улыбку.

— Расскажи мне ещё о своём брате.

— Ну, у него была жуткая грёбаная одержимость кошками…

Если по мере того, как ночь продолжается и фляжка неуклонно опустошается, они придвигаются ближе друг к другу… ни один из них не упоминает об этом. Огонь догорает до углей, и они сидят и разговаривают, пока ничего не остается. Но они всё равно остаются. И это самое большое удовлетворение, которое Рой испытывал за последние годы.

***

Война заканчивается. Наконец-то.

Рой получил повышение. Теперь он подполковник; неуклонно продвигается до звания полковника.

Прошёл месяц с тех пор, как Хейдрих в последний раз появлялся в его жизни, со злой улыбкой и сверкающими глазами. Маэс дразнит его. Говорит, что он… _влюбился_. Рой не знает, как на это реагировать, но он отрицает это.

Дела идут… не очень хорошо. Но они лучше. Рой купил небольшой дом в Централе; там есть сад и дерево, со вкусом подобранная кухня, кремовая гостиная с полками для книг и четыре надежные стены, которые, хотя и могут дребезжать и угрожать рухнуть, пока он спит, на самом деле ещё не упали ему на голову.

Его мучают кошмары, и он часто просыпается, давясь собственной слюной и отчаянно пытаясь потушить несуществующий огонь. Его вина никогда не исчезнет. Но на дрожащих ногах он пробирается на кухню и кипятит чайник. Выполнение этих движений успокаивает, и он будет сидеть в тишине за своим маленьким обеденным столом, вдыхая аромат того запаха, который нашли его неуклюжие пальцы. Пьёт ли он на самом деле чай, не имеет значения. Он ждёт, пока снова сможет дышать.

Так что всё идет нормально.

А потом Хейдрих убивает фюрера.

Брэдли кажется таким же удивленным, как и все остальные в комнате, когда Хейдрих хлопает в ладоши, двигаясь почти слишком быстро, чтобы видеть, и распутывает само его существо.

— Но… я… я… — Брэдли задыхается, — не видел… тебя.

Рой тоже его не видел. Хейдрих появился в толпе с целеустремлённой сосредоточенностью, словно предвестник хаоса и смерти, заключённый в человеческом облике. Никто ничего не понял.

— Истина передаёт привет, — вот и всё, что он говорит. По какой-то причине Рой слышит слова, которые никто не произносил: _семь убито, один остался._

В комнате полно военных чиновников, и никто из них не может пошевелиться. Все до сих пор в шоке. Рой едва может думать, он не видит, как Хейдрих совершает свой побег, используя _«крайне нестабильные, очень опасные»_ и _«неслыханные подвиги алхимической доблести и силы»_. Всё, что он может видеть — это куча Брэдли-пыли, ободранный углерод всего, что осталось от тела великого фюрера, поднимающийся в алхимическом разряде, как будто его подхватил ветер и рассеял.

И он… вздохнул с облегчением.

Кто-то начинает кричать.

***

Рой идёт домой.

Ему только что дали звание полковника.

( _— Нам нужно больше уравновешенных мыслителей, таких, как ты, Мустанг. Умение сохранять спокойствие в такое трудное время_ , — сказал какой-то безликий авторитет, хлопая Роя по плечу.

— _Благодарю вас, сэр,_ — отвечает Рой.)

Он никому не сказал того, что знает. Ни словом не обмолвился о своей связи с Хейдрихом. Это навлечёт на него подозрения и… и он не хочет выдавать Хейдриха. Потому что Рою не всё равно. Совсем не всё равно.

Человек, который приказал ему воевать, мёртв. Рой не скорбит о его смерти. Вместо этого он сидит за обеденным столом, пока не пробьёт полночь. С чашкой холодного чая в руке. Мята, замечает он.

Раздаётся глухой стук в дверь. Как будто кто-то пытается и не может постучать.

Рой медленно и осторожно встаёт. Он думает, что знает, кто это.

Когда он открывает дверь, Хейдрих тяжело опирается на стену, чтобы не упасть. Он в самой ужасной форме, какую Рой когда-либо видел. Весь в крови, правая рука отсутствует, а левая плотно прижата к груди. Волосы распущены по плечам, лицо в ссадинах и синяках, единственный не опухший глаз зловеще блестит в свете фонаря на крыльце, откуда за ним наблюдает Хейдрих.

— Привет, Рой, — с трудом выговаривает он. — Ну, как оно?

— О Боже… что это?..

Правое колено Хейдриха подкашивается, и он падает. Рой бросается вперёд, чтобы поймать его.

— Чёрт, — стонет он, — спасибо.

— Чёрт! Твоя рука! — похоже, его отсутствующая рука — единственное место, где у Хейдриха нет кровотечения.

— Что, эта штуковина? — бормочет он в грудь Рою. — Автоброня?

— Что случилось? Нам нужно… мне нужно найти бинты…

— Нет. Не…

— Ты сейчас умрешь! — Рой никогда не испытывал такой паники, как сейчас. Держа человека, которого он возможно любит, а возможно и нет, истекает кровью в дверях дома Роя.

— Рой… я знаю. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты меня выслушал, ублюдок, ладно? — он умоляет. — Я заключил я сделку. С… Истиной. Я сделал это, я заполучил их всех. Отец, гомункулы… они ушли. Я сделал это, Рой. Я всё исправил.

Рой покачал головой.

— Я…

— Я умру, Рой. Истина всегда говорил, что так и будет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что сделаешь кое-что для меня.

— Ты не умрёшь, ты не можешь, — Рой не понимает, что плачет, пока слеза не падает на щёку Хаейдриха, и тот грустно улыбается ему.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что поедешь в Ризенбург. Найди для меня Элриков и убедись, что они не наделают глупостей, — его окровавленная левая рука касается щеки Роя. — Я никогда не думал, что это случится.

Рой прикасается лбом к Хейдриху, понимает, что тот умирает и целует его.

— Увидимся позже, ублюдок, — Хейдрих в последний раз слабо улыбается ему. А потом его тело разрушается в объятиях Роя. Точь-в-точь, как Брэдли.

Рой хотел бы, чтобы это был кошмар. Его руки хватаются за пустой воздух.

— Вернись! Блядь, вернись!

Но это не так. Он не возвращается.

Рой в одиночестве стоит на крыльце дома и рыдает под покровом ночи.

— Вернись, — всхлипывает он. — Вернись ко мне…

***

Проходит месяц, прежде чем Рой даже подумывает о том, чтобы выполнить просьбу Хейдриха.

Ризенбург — сонный маленький фермерский городок, полный холмов и пастбищ. Рой прибывает утренним поездом. Он одет в штатское, его знаков принадлежности к военным не видно. В конце концов, это личное дело каждого.

Расспрашивая о «Элрике», он получает указания, как добраться до «Rockbell Automail». Это приличного размера загородный дом с приятно сформулированной вывеской снаружи, объявляющей рабочие часы. Черно-белая собака лает, когда он приближается, но не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы встать с того места, где она отдыхает в тени.

Дверь открывает женщина. Рой с удивлением осознает, что узнал её.

— Сара? Сара Рокбелл? — спрашивает он. Она же врач.

— О, — говорит она с милой улыбкой. — Ты ведь друг Рассела, верно?

Рассел. Рассел Хейдрих. Правильно. Он никогда не был похож на Рассела.

— Да, я Рой, — он протягивает ей руку. — Приятно познакомиться с вами, как следует.

— И мне тоже. Не хотите ли войти? Ури и Пинако внутри, Винри и мальчики должны играть на заднем дворе. Я могу предложить вам чаю?

— С радостью. Но сначала… боюсь, у меня плохие новости.

Сара долго всматривается в лицо Роя. Кажется, она видит, что там написано.

— Тогда тебе лучше войти, — говорит она.

***

Известие о кончине Хейдриха преследуется слезами. Сара рыдает в рубашку мужа. Судя по всему, этот человек был близок к семье и часто приходил к ним в гости.

— Мальчики будут разбиты, — говорит Ури. Мальчиками были братья Элрик, Эдвард и Альфонс. Семья Рокбелл присматривает за ними с тех пор, как умерла их мать и ушёл отец. — Он был так близок с ними, как старший брат. Чёрт, они даже выглядят, словно родственники.

В конце концов Роя приглашают остаться на ужин, и он соглашается, так как легче успеть на поздний поезд, чем спешить на дневной.

Взрослые всё ещё разговаривают, когда маленькая светловолосая девочка с большими голубыми глазами с визгом вбегает в комнату. Она прячется за юбкой матери, выглядывая наружу, чтобы посмотреть на дверь.

Через несколько секунд раздался детский крик:

— Ал! Это нечестно! — раздаётся голос за пределами холла. В комнату вбегают два мальчика, первый, повыше ростом, с золотисто-коричневой окраской, останавливается. Второй врезается в него.

— Ой! Эд! Для чего это было нужно?

— Это ты остановился!

У Роя перехватывает дыхание от того, как похож второй мальчик на Хейдриха. Ури не шутил, когда говорил, что они похожи на братьев.

Эд оглядывает комнату и, прищурившись, смотрит на Роя.

— И кто ты? — с подозрением спрашивает он.

Рой не может удержаться от смеха.

— Меня зовут Рой. Приятно познакомиться, мальчики.

***

Рой сидит за своим столом, когда ему звонит секретарша.

— Фюрер? Сара Рокбелл ожидает на линии.

Рой моргает, он давно не видел Рокбеллов. Его свободное время уже не так гибко, как раньше.

— Соедините.

— Рой? — Сара спрашивает по телефону, — надеюсь, я вас не побеспокоила?

— Конечно, нет, Сара. Мне всегда приятно слышать тебя.

Она смеётся.

— Обычно я не звоню по этому поводу, но мы хотели узнать, не звонил ли тебе Эд?

— Эд? — Рой хмурится. От Эда он ничего не слышал. Он не разговаривал с ним месяцами и не видел мальчика воочию два года. С тех пор, как он получил титул фюрера и семья Рокбелл и Элриков присоединились к нему, его команде и Хьюзу на праздновании. Эда всегда было трудно прищучить, он много путешествовал и занимался неизвестно чем. Он приходил только в свободное время. — Нет, я давно ничего о нём не слышал. Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Рой.

— Ал просто беспокоится. Сказал, что Эд проснулся однажды утром на прошлой неделе и с тех пор ведёт себя странно. Винри тоже это заметила. Я не собиралась ничего говорить, но Эд встал и исчез позавчера утром, оставив записку, что направляется в Централ. Говорил что-то о тебе, — произносит Сара.

— Я присмотрю за ним, — обещает Рой. Если Эд не хочет, чтобы его нашли, то его не найдут.

— Спасибо, Рой. Надеюсь, мы ещё как-нибудь увидимся за ужином? Ури пробует свои силы и хочет попытаться приготовить штрудель.

— С удовольствием, — улыбается Рой. — Увидимся.

— Пока, Рой! — Сара прощается как раз в тот момент, когда Рой слышит Ури на другом конце провода. — Это Рой? Предупреди его…

***

Уже вечер, и Рой расположился на мягком диване в своём кабинете, когда кто-то постучал в дверь.

Когда Рой смотрит в глазок, то клянётся, что видит привидение. Пока призрак не заговорит.

— Рой? Мустанг? Ради всего святого, ты откроешь, нет? Здесь чертовски холодно.

— Эд? — спрашивает Рой, отпирая многочисленные замки на входной двери. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Смотреть на Эда в свете фонаря на веранде — это всё равно, что играть в ад с ощущением дежавю. Его лицо изменилось с их последней встречи два года назад: углы хоть и были круглыми, но всё же стали более точнее. Его глаза стали гораздо более поразительны. Сейчас ему, должно быть, двадцать два.

На нём это проклятое пальто.

И потом, это вовсе не Эд. Это Хейдрих, убийца фюрера Брэдли, и Рой… Рой не понимает.

Вероятно, впервые в жизни Эд выглядит растерянным, не находя слов.

Пока не пожимает плечами.

— Я же сказал, что мы ещё увидимся.


End file.
